


Secret Weapon Epilogue

by tptigger



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the skimmed over aftermath of Secret Weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and situations in this fan fiction were created by Roger Price and are the property of Thames Television/Freemantle Media. At any rate, no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

John leaned back against the wall. Tyso's sleeping form on the bunks in the lab did little to comfort him. John had nearly lost him, lost all of them.

Liz stepped down from the jaunting pad. "You'd think he wouldn't want to sleep, poor thing."

"His body's been fighting for his life. And breaking out isn't exactly a walk in the park-- even without being drugged," John replied.

"Did Stephen go home all ready?"

"Yes, he wouldn't let me go with him," John replied, darkly.

"It's not your fault, John," Elizabeth soothed. "You were doing what you had to do."

"And I nearly got him killed, got all of you killed, while I sat here and..."

"It could easily have been me lying prone on the jaunting pad instead of you, John."

"I should've been keeping a closer eye on Conway." He couldn't think of her as Patricia. It didn't seem right. Maybe if she could get past the walls she'd set out for herself and break out....

It was up to her, though. That, at least, was now out of his control. He'd done what he could. But still, he should've stopped her from drugging him and Liz.

Elizabeth was still trying to placate him. "You had no way of knowing she would wake up so fast. How long a stun gun works for is..."

"I should've tied her up, had you watch her, something," John interrupted.

"There are some things even you can't remember, John. You're not perfect. We're here, we're alive, we're safe. In the end that's all that matters."

"They know about us, Liz. How safe are we? How can we keep them safe?"

"We just have to keep doing our best. Don't worry about what ifs and maybes, it worked out. That's all that matters."

John sighed. "I wish I had your optimism, sometimes, Liz."

"You need rest John."

"I'm not tired."

"Tyso will be fine here, go home and get some sleep."

"I'm not..."

"Go home, or I'll have to tuck you in like..."

"All right, all right," John grumbled, and headed for the jaunting pad.

He disappeared.

Tyso stirred.

It was all Liz could do not to laugh. 'The moment John leaves Tyso wakes up, almost as if now that John's gone, Tyso is in danger again.'

"It's all right, Tyso, you're safe," she soothed.

"Elizabeth?"

Liz smiled, "Yes, that's me. You're away from Masters now."

"Can I go home now?"

"You're exhausted. You've just been through two experiences no one should have to all at once. Rest. We'll talk about it in the morning."

What was she supposed to say? "No, Tyso, your family sold you. I don't think they'll want you back."

That battle could wait for morning.

"You'll wake me if there are any problems, TIM?" Liz inquired.

"Of course, sleep well," TIM replied as Liz lay down on a second of the lab's bunks.

The End


End file.
